


Waddup skele-butt

by imnotshortimfeistyandiwilleatyou



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bad Puns, Blushy Sans, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hearing aids, High School, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Other, Sign Language, So is the reader, Vines, new to school sans and papy, partially deaf reader, reader and frisk are friends, reader is in frisks friend group, sans is a nerd, space and movie nerds, they knew frisk but they went to a different school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotshortimfeistyandiwilleatyou/pseuds/imnotshortimfeistyandiwilleatyou
Summary: You go to a fun high school (I'm kidding, you hate school, but you like your friends) and you're friends with Frisk. You guys clicked when you both go by gender-neutral pronouns and both of you speak ASL. You, being partially deaf with hearing aids, and Frisk being mute. You ended up joining Frisk's friend group. The group of you being total weirdos and mainly made up of monsters, aside from you and Frisk. You are a total movie nerd (thanks to subtitles) and your little geek group enjoys watching old movies, filming, playing video games, and getting into mischief with you. Frisk told you about two of their friends who were coming back from their student exchange program this year... it's senior year and it's about time to meet the famous punny skeleton, Sans, and Mettaton's bonefriend, Papyrus (he never shuts up about him..) ..... SHIT FRISK DIDN"T TELL YOU THAT SANS WAS HOT





	1. Shit school is starting and I didn't remember to bring my will to live

You looked down at your phone screen, the group chat exploding with messages. You were walking to school, it not being too far away… It was finally senior year but you had no idea what you want to do with your life.. Aside from eating chips and lounging on your coach.. you hang out with Frisk and everyone outside of school often so.. you reeeeeally don’t wanna go.

CHAT OF LOSERS:  
Kissymewmew123: Guys!! Are you ready so see each other at school!?!?! I have so much animes to share!!  
UndynetheUndying: I can’t wait to see you babe!!!!  
ChocolateFreak: Not to ruin the moment.. But we all saw each other yesterday;;; :/  
FlirtatiousAndFrisky: lmao tru but i’m kinda excited to see everyone  
MettaTheFabulous: Oh darlings i can’t wait to see you all!! AND PAPY IS COMING HOME SOON!!!  
ChocolateFreak: as much as i luv papy, you have been going on about him since you guys hooked up 2 yrs ago;;

Oh yeah… You’ve been told a lot about the skeleton brothers, but ironically, they went to a foreign country as exchange students the exact year you moved and started attending this school. You’re both nervous and excited to meet the famous two, hoping you’ll get along with them as much as the others… it doesn’t help that you’re one of the most awkward people you know.. You look back at the screen when you see the school a couple blocks ahead, laughing under breath when reading the messages.

MettaTheFabulous: You’re jealous because you used to have a crush on my Papy!!  
ChocolateFreak: I DID NOT  
MoodyFlower: idk chara u really seemed into him, own it.  
ChocolateFreak: Scew off at least i don’t scare everyone away because i’m constantly in a bad mood >:(  
MoodyFlower: at least I’M not in love with chocolate and NOTHING else  
ChocolateFreak: At least I have a soul you piece of trash  
MonsterBoiiii: … How about we just drop the subject and meet up at the front of the school :/  
FlirtatiousAndFrisky: Good idea MK  
MonsterBoiiii: :)  
BlookyLaSpooky: I see you MK, heading over your way.. :)  
Kissymewmew123: I’m w/ Undyne!! We see Frisk, Chara, and Flowey!!

You looked up to see Frisk, Flowey, Chara, Alphys, and Undyne all walking over to the school, coming from the opposite direction you came from. You look down at you phone to type up a message, telling the others that you see them.  
DeafAssNerd: ya i see you guys

You looked back up and waved, seeing Frisk and Chara (and practically Flowey since he’s on Frisk’s shoulder) run up to you. You ran to meet them halfway, being crushed by a hug. Chara was happily squishing you in their grasp as Flowey rolled his eyes and Frisked shook their shoulders in a mock of laughter. You, Chara, and Frisk (lmao and kinda Flowey) became close friends during Junior year. Chara was a little untrusting of you at first, but after you complimented them about how pretty their ruby red eyes were and giving them chocolate after finding out that was their favorite, they warmed up to you. Frisk and you hit it off right away when the two of you realized that both of you spoke in ASL. Flowey doesn’t really care.. But you’re pretty sure the only person he doesn’t absolutely hate is Frisk. When Chara moved to hold you from behind, with their arms wrapped around your stomach and chin resting on your head, you happily signed back and forth with Frisk. Laughing at how all of you met up yesterday to play video games at Frisk’s house, then noticing Undyne and the others catching up. We now have everyone, including you, Mettaton, Blooky, MK, Undyne, Alphys, Frisk, Flowey, and Chara. Soon, of course, there will be two more people being added to this group, hence Papyrus and Sans will be coming back to this school in a few days. You all went your separate ways, you and Chara going to Art 2 together, Frisk, Flowey, and MK going to Spanish together and Alphys and the others running off to whatever their first period classes they had. Luckily, all of you share lunch A together. You spent the first period texting everyone in the group chat. You and Chara sitting next to each other as well.

DeafAssNerd: Guys im so booooored :(  
ChocolateFreak: Hey~ at least you’ve got me here ;)  
DeafAssNerd: Tru tru lmao my savior  
ChocolateFreak: My honor ;3  
MoodyFlower: Guys stfu idc, as bored as i am, ur making everyone's phones explode  
ChocolateFreak: shut up u stupid flower, if we wanna txt the chat we can  
FlirtatiousAndFrisky: Lmao guys chill  
ChocolateFreak: Whatever  
MonsterBoiiii: Yo u guys good?  
DeafAssNerd: ya lmao we good just texting the babe ;)  
ChocolateFreak: ;))))))

You laughed quietly and looked over to Chara, only to see them wiggle their eyebrows at you… damn it was hard not to burst into laughter. You and Chara weren’t dating, but you two were definitely that one pair of friends that seem like they do. The two of you get along the most and Flowey and Chara… they just don’t even get along to begin with. The two of you were right next to each other so you didn’t actually need to text each other, but you wanted to chat and Chara was the one who responded. You wouldn’t lie, you didn’t mind the idea you and Chara dating, the two of you claiming each other as your “wife and husband” you being the wife, and Chara the husband (even if neither one of you are even a boy or a girl). You’re pretty sure one night the two of you promised that if neither one of you were married by thirty, you’d marry each other. As the bell rang, dismissing everyone to their second periods, Chara walked you to your science class before going to their writing class. You spotted MK waving you over, which you happily took a seat next to him. The two of you began to talk about the newest video game the two of you were gonna play back at his house. You texted the chat to ask who else was able to walk to MK’s place after you got out of school.

DeafAssNerd: YO who else is going to MK’s place after this to play that new game I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO PLAY FOR SOOOO LONGGGG  
Kissymewmew123: sorry Undyne and i are going on a shopping date later  
DeafAssNerd: awwww have fun >.<  
Kissymewmew123: :3  
ChocolateFreak: i’ll come  
DeafAssNerd: >3> i miss my husband!  
FlirtatiousAndFrisky: Lol but i think mom needs us home later to help prepare for the welcome back party for Sans and Papy  
MoodyFlower: besides, you prob just wanna make our  
ChocolateFreak: shut up you stupid plant. I just wanna spend time with my wife  
DeafAssNerd: ;)))))  
ChocolateFreak: <3333333 love you boo  
DeafAssNerd: love you too babeee  
Kissymewmew123: you are SO cute!!! Why don’t you daaaate!!!  
UndynetheUndying: I gotta agree with my Alphy~  
MoodyFlower: omfg you all make me wanna puke  
DeafAssNerd: then PUKE i DAAAARE you  
FlirtatiousAndFrisky: OML DON”T YOU DARE PUKE ON ME  
MoodyFlower: OMG i am NOT going to puke  
DeafAssNerd: pussy  
ChocolateFreak: PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY PUSSY  
MoodyFlower: OMG FUCK OFF  
FlirtatiousAndFrisky: LMAO  
MonsterBoiiii: oml u guys are blowing up my phone  
BlookyLaSpooky: is everyone ok lmao  
MoodyFlower: NO BECAUSE I HATE ALL OF YOU  
MosterBoiiii: LMAAAAOOOOO  
BlookyLaSpooky: oof

And after all this, you all made it to lunch later in the day. And you all quoted vines and talked about anime lmao.


	2. Chap 2 woohoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you play some games w/ mk and blooky at mk's place. Y'all get to text the skele bros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea i'm alive.. had some health issues (and i forgot) buuuut i'm heeeere~ Thank you all so much for all the kudos! and thanks for the comments <333 I swear i'm a better writer than this.. i'm just a lazy piece of shit :D

The whole gang met up in front of the school after the dismissal bell (finally) rang. Mettaton was going on and on about how excited he was to see his bonefriend in person. Alphys and Undyne were holding hands discussing about their shopping ideas. Blooky and MK are talking about the new game 'boris and the soup machine'. Frisk looked up from their phone, making eye contact with you. They smiled and waved as you jogged over to them. Someone wrapped they're arms around your waist from behind, turning to see Chara smiling. You quietly laughed as Frisk silently chuckled, Flowey rolling his eyes. Frisk signed as you asking if you were walking with them to their house. I shook your head and signed back that you were gonna meet up at their place later, heading to MK's place with Blooky to play the new game. They nodded and signed back, telling you arrive a bit early. Chara whined and you looked back at them. Their pretty, red eyes shined when you looked into their eyes. They nuzzled into your hair as Flowey groaned, mumbling something, but you couldn't read his lips. You all started walking together until splitting ways.

CHAT OF LOSERS:  
ChocolateFreak: i missss my wife!! >.<  
DeafAssNerd: i miss my husband~  
ChocolateFreak: awww babe <3  
DeafAssNerd: ;)  
MoodyFlower: oh for fucks sake shut up  
DeafAssNerd: wow way to ruin the mood :/  
ChocolateFreak: screw off you stupid flower >:(  
DeafAssNerd: it's okay babe we'll see each other in a few hours  
Kissymewmew123: ship it!!!!  
MonsterBoiiii: lmao u guys at so much like a couple  
BlookyLaSpooky: oh you guys wanna listen to my new song?  
DeafAssNerd: totally we can listen to it if mk's parents aren't home so we can play it where I can hear it  
MonsterBoiiii: we should be able to, they don't home till way later  
DeafAssLoser: yiiiiis

You, Blooky, and MK got to the small house, you running in to raid the fridge. Blooky went up onto his MeTube channel (he has around 700 subs, you say that one day he'll have 700 mil) scrolling over to his new song. Oh hey, this is the one starring the one kid y'all met over the summer. Apparently they were the singer in a band at home, and wanted to go into musical theatre and such. They had skin white like snow (even if they were a complete mutt when it came to what they were (mainly Russian and German tho)) which contrasted well with their hair, short, but nearly as dark as the night sky. You'd think they were snow white if it weren't for their dark, piercing green eyes and freckles (that and they were short for a 17yr old lmao). Anyways, them and Blooky were pretty good friends now, chatting online along with playing against all of you guys while playing online games. So finally seeing their promised song together excited you. 

CHAT OF LOSERS:  
DeafAssNerd: guys the song that blooks and naomi is finally oooout  
Kissymewmew123: who's naomi???  
MonsterBoiiii: rmbr that one kid we met over summer  
ChocolateFreak: dude we literally play w/ them online  
Kissymewmew123: omg how did i forget already  
DeafAssNerd: lol  
FlirtatiousAndFrisky: how's the new game going??  
DeafAssNerd: just started it pretty good tho :D  
ChocolateFreak: just no spoilers plzzz  
DeafAssNerd: no worries bb >31  
BlookyLaSpooky: how's the set up for the party going??  
UndyneTheUndying: alphy and i just got here and things look pretty nice so far  
MettaTheFabulous: of course it looks great!!! It has to be perfect when my papy gets here!  
MosterBoiiii: well that's good  
DeafAssNerd: should we add them to the chat then??  
MettaTheFabulous: OMG WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT B4 HDUGSUYG  
DeafAssNerd: gay keysmash lmao  
*MettaTheFabulous has added PapyTheGreat*  
*MettaTheFabulous has added Sansational*  
PapyTheGreat: Hello!  
ChocolateFreak: hi papy  
Sansational: sup  
ChocolateFreak: aaaand i'm out  
Sansational: i'm gone a whole year and this is how you treat me?? i'm hurt  
*MoodyFlower has logged on*  
Sansational: u miss me?  
*MoodyFlower has gone offline*  
FlirtatiousAndFrisky: oof  
Kissymewmew123: why hasn't (your name) responded  
BlookyLaSpooky: oh there was a jump scare and they are currently screaming  
MonsterBoiiii: for someone who is nearly deaf everyone else can surely hear them  
ChocolateFreak: ya cuz their the one who is deaf you dumbass stop dissing my wife  
DeafAssNerd: aww thanks babe for standing up for me <3  
PapyTheGreat: I did not know Chara was dating the new human friend!  
BlookyLaSpooky: they're not  
ChocolateFreak: we're not dating  
DeafAssNerd: cuz we're married >:D  
ChocolateNerd: and what a beautifully married could we are <3  
Sansational: ????  
MonsterBoiiii: ignore them  
BlookyLaSpooky: we should prolly start heading over  
DeafAssNerd: mmmmk

You and Blooky left your book bags at MK's place and started to head over. You were excited to meet the famous skele bros. And then you realized that Metta and Papy had similar usernames.. that's so cute and gay <3

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOOOOO I HOPE THIS GOES WELL LMAO


End file.
